Tenías que ser tú
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: Se acerca el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Blaise tiene una idea que hace que Draco se fije en Pansy para ir con ella al baile. Escrito para el AI 2014 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia es para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y es para AtElectricChapel, espero que te guste. He escrito la petición fácil que pedía: "un first time (sin lemon) humor Draco/Pansy."

* * *

Todos conocemos la historia del Torneo de los Tres (y Potter) Magos. Para algunos alumnos fue un año muy emocionante, con los cuatro campeones, las pruebas, los estudiantes de intercambio, el baile,... A otros, en cambio, todo esto se la sudaba bastante. Otro año más en el que Potter sería protagonista, algo que cierto rubio Slytherin no dejaba de rumiar a todas horas. Sus compañeros de cuarto no querían sufrir, otro año más, las lamentaciones de Malfoy, quien este año amenazaba con ser más cansino que nunca. Por eso había que encontrar algo para mantenerse entretenidos y ajenos al jodido torneo.

La ideo se le ocurrió a Blaise, que solía ser el de las ideas brillantes. Estaban aburridos en la habitación, bebiendo whisky porque, bueno, porque eran adolescentes normales y corrientes, y no Gryffindors. A la tercera copa, Zabini dio con la clave de cuál sería su misión este año.

-¡Perderemos la virginidad! -sentenció el chaval, haciendo callar a todos los demás. El primero en reaccionar fue Gregory Goyle.

-Qué dices tío -contestó como si todo esto le diera demasiada pereza -si sólo tenemos catorce años, ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado?

-¿Precipitado? Pareces un Gryffindor. Cuando acabe Hogwarts, ellos seguirán siendo vírgenes, ¿acaso te quieres unir a su grupo de pardillos?

Esta reflexión pareció calar en el grupo, pues de repente los cuatro Slytherin tragaron saliva y miraron a Blaise instándole a continuar con su plan.

-Mirad, en muchos países es tradición perderla en el baile de graduación. Es un baile hecho básicamente para que la peña se despendole y hasta los más feos tengan oportunidad. Así que mi idea es que aprovechemos este baile. Esa será la fecha tope. Si lo conseguís antes, genial. Si no, conseguid una pareja y ya sabéis -les guiñó un ojo y sonrió con burla - claro que también podéis seguir el plan de Malfoy y acosar a Potter a todas horas. ¿Qué os apetece más?

-Cierra el pico, Zabini -contestó el aludido, quien con la borrachera que llevaba arrastraba las palabras más que nunca -apuesto a que me tiro a medio colegio mientras tu te sigues pajeando.

-Lo veremos, Malfoy. Los demás no os podéis acojonar, ¿eh? Esto es un pacto de caballeros, este año todos tenemos que mojar -gritó emocionado, cual adolescente americano. -Oh, y Draco -siseó -si empalas a Potter, Dumby te dará 1.000 puntos para Slytherin.

Crabbe y Goyle se descojonaban mientras Draco soltaba improperios y Nott sonreía de lado. Y así los cinco Slytherin comenzaron su aventura.

* * *

Draco había pensado que sería pan comido. Es decir, él era un Malfoy, rubísimo, guapísimo, riquísimo. ¿Quién no lo iba a desear?Seguro que hasta la sangre sucia de Granger mojaba las bragas con él. Nadie se le resistiría.

Con estas ideas, en un inicio decidió que superaría a todos y se follaría a una tía de curso superior, que estuviera muy buena. Sin embargo, acercarse con aire casual en la sala común, enarcar una ceja intentando parecer interesante y espetar a una de las tías más buenas de Slyhterin un "estás tan buena que te comería las tetas" no salió como él esperaba. Tuvo la mano marcada todo el día, y un horrible dolor en la entrepierna. Los que vieron la escena se estuvieron riendo de él durante días, pero no le preocupó. La chica debía ser algo retrasada, aunque lo compensaba estando tan buena. Era la única explicación para rechazar a un Malfoy, se dijo. Pero por si acaso, en adelante tendría más cuidado. Sólo tenía que bajar el listón y actuar de forma más cursi, como les gustaba a las tías.

Así comenzó a intentarlo con medio Slytherin, y no recibió más que malas contestaciones o risas, y eso que le entró a tías medio buenas. "Qué raras son las tías" pensaba a menudo. Seguro que se hacían las estrechas, las muy zorras. Sin embargo el tema empezaba a ser preocupante, pues se acercaba la fecha del baile y había hecho cero progresos. Se preocupó aun más cuando Zabini decidió hacer una reunión para ver qué tal lo llevaban.

-Bueno qué, ¿ya tenéis todos pareja, no? Malfoy, tú imagino que sigues haciendo el capullo, pero el tiempo se acaba y parece que vas a ser el pardillo del grupo...

-No digas gilipolleces, payaso. ¿Acaso has conseguido engañar a alguien? ¿Eloise Midgen, tal vez?

-Tal vez ella acabe siendo tu pareja, si sigues así, pero en mi caso, voy con Daphne Greengrass. Ya sabes, la tía buena del curso.

Blaise saboreaba el momento, joder a Draco siempre era placentero.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta -vale, has conseguido a Greengrass, pero aunque esté buena es una rarita -dijo, más para sentirse bien que porque lo pensara de verdad, Daphne era una de sus fantasías recurrentes. ¿Y los demás? ¿Aun no tenéis a nadie, no?

-Yo voy con Turpin. De Ravenclaw -Nott fue el primero en responder.

-¿Con esa foca? ¿No te da vergüenza ir con ella? -preguntó Draco, con un gesto de asco.

-La verdad es que no está mal, bien hecho Theodore -Blaise le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Nott no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos, siguió mirándolos a todos como si fueran un fastidio.

-Yo voy con Millicent -esta vez fue Goyle el que habló. Draco se atragantó, eso si que era el colmo, hasta Goyle había conseguido pareja. Iba a ser el único imbécil.

-No te preocupes Draco, yo tampoco he conseguido a nadie. Esto tampoco es una competición -Crabbe intentaba animar a Malfoy, pero lo que hizo fue hundirlo más.

Genial, estarían él y Crabbe solos, como dos perdedores. Seguramente podrían unirse a Weasley y Potter y crear el club de rechazados patéticos de Hogwarts. No señor, él no acabaría así. Había una persona que le diría que sí siempre, y era mejor que Turpin y Bullstrode.

-Oye, Pansy, ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile?

-No -contestó la chica rotundamente, dejando a un Draco anonadado.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo no vas a querer venir conmigo?

-¿Crees que voy a ir contigo después de haber acosado a medio Slytherin? Estás muy equivocado. -La morena se dio media vuelta y lo dejó ahí plantado. Ahora sí que la había liado. Si Pansy no quería ir con él, nadie lo haría.

Se sentó en un butacón con aire derrotado. Daphne, que había visto la escena, se sentó a su lado.

-Ella quiere ir contigo. Lo que pasa es que eres un capullo de mierda, pero aún puedes convencerla.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues tú verás. Pero tienes que ser original, y que no te dé miedo hacer el ridículo. Mira, Pansy rechazó a Blaise para ir contigo, y ahora está muy quemada. Si la vuelves a joder, acabará yendo con otro.

Genial, ahora tenía que hacer mariconadas. Todo fuera por mojar. Y, también, todo fuera porque nadie le quitara a Pansy.

* * *

Como todos sabéis Draco Malfoy consiguió ir con Pansy Parkinson al baile, pues ya nos lo contó Poter en su día. Lo que no sabía Potter es cuánto le había costado conseguirla.

Lo primero que hizo Draco fue escribirle un poema y dejárselo en su almohada. El problema es que el chico no era muy bueno con la poesía:

"Tu pelo es negro,

tus ojos chocolate,

cuando pienso en ti

me pongo palote.

Tuyo, D.M"

Daphne se estuvo riendo durante días, y Pansy no paraba de decir que el rubio era retrasado perdido, pero en el fondo el detalle le había llegado, pues el pergamino estaba a buen recaudo en el primer cajón de su mesita.

La segunda medida que tomó el chico fue cantarle una canción. La Casa Slytherin despertó viendo a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle cantando "Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso" al pie de la escalera del cuarto de las chicas. Los tres chicos habían bebido una buena cantidad de alcohol para poder soportar el ridículo, y gritaban más que cantar. A la llegada de Pansy, ya se había hecho un buen corro de gente a su alrededor, y Draco gritaba "Pansy déjame entrar en tu calderoooo. Juntos removeremos mi varitaaaa."

Pansy se fue corriendo, muerta de vergüenza, pero sabía que no todos los días se podía ver al rubio en esa tesitura. La chica ya se había reblandecido bastante, y cuando encontró por la noche su habitación llena de ramos de rosas lo tuvo claro. Fue al cuarto de los chicos, empujó a Draco sobre la cama y le metió un morreo.

-Supongo que eso es un sí -le sonrió el rubio.

Y así fue como Draco consiguió ir con Pansy al baile.

* * *

La verdad es que el baile en sí fue un peñazo, lo bueno era la fiesta que se montó en Slytherin después. Había algunos alumnos de otras casas, que habían ido al baile con gente de Slytherin, y se convirtió en un desmadre. Draco y Pansy habían estado bebiendo y enrollándose en un sillón de la sala común, cuando Draco se percató de que todos sus amigos se había ido. Sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, pero no le salía. No quería presionar a Pansy. Sin embargo, fue ella la que lo instó a levantarse y salir. Lo llevaba de la mano, y entró en una aula vacía.

-He pedido algo de ayuda a los elfos -le espetó con una sonrisa. En el aula había un pequeño futón en el suelo, un par de copas y una botella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Pansy?-preguntó el rubio.

-Nada que no quieras -la chica aparentaba seguridad, aunque en el fondo estaba muerta de nervios. Pero quería hacerlo con Draco, y Daphne le había recomendado que lo hicieran ese día, que así sería algo inolvidable.

-Hicimos una especia de apuesta. Teníamos que follar hoy. Pero no quiero que te seintas utilizada, porque no es así.

Pansy miró a Draco fijamente, y pensó en lo raro que era que le confesara eso, y que se portara de esa manera. Tal vez había cambiado, pensó.

-Gracias por contármelo -susurró, y comenzó a besarle.

Draco consiguió pasar la prueba que había propuesto Blaise al inicio del curso, y Pansy consiguió el recuerdo que quería tener con la persona que quería, pero no fue lo que ambos esperaban. Draco acabó demasiado pronto, y Pansy estuvo bastante incómoda y no llegó a sentir verdaderamente placer. Pero esa sólo fue la primera de muchas veces para ellos. Y aunque al final ambos tomaron caminos separados, siempre les quedó el recuerdo de esa y muchas noches más.

* * *

-Así pues, casi todos lo hemos conseguido -Blaise los miraba a todos como un padre mira orgullosos a su hijo por haber realizado alguna hazaña especial. -hora hay que pensar algo nuevo. Qué tal ayudar a Malfoy a declarar su amor secreto por el Niño que le puteó...

* * *

Bueno, querido AI, esto es todo. Quería haber hecho algo mejor, pero la inspiración no estuvo de mi parte y este verano he tenido muy poco tiempo, así que siento no poderte dar algo mejor. Espero que al menos te agrade un poquito, la verdad es que he usado el cliché americano y he querido hacer una especie de comedia romántica americana, porque no se me ocurría otra forma de llevar esto al humor. Espero tu comentario, y puedes ser totalmente sincero/a en él.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
